


Facets

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [59]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Percy goes for a walk and ends up telling Chara a bomb shell
Series: Owari Magica [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Chara: 8 exp + 745 pts  
> Percy: 890 pts

Percy had been taking a walk in the park, just enjoying the coming-evening air. Springtime was here, and things were getting better. He saw a familiar blonde head and remembered his conversation with Ana, putting his hands in his pockets and heading her direction. Alright, he had a mission. They could do this. As he got near, he offered her a smile. "Hey, Chara. Been a while. Are you up to anything?"

Chara was strumming as usual when she heard a familiar male voice, "oh! Percy hey, I was just practicing a bit, nothing really new, and you?" she asked, friendly as always.

Percy settled down at the picnic table across from her, smile getting a bit bigger at the sound of the guitar notes. Anytime there was music playing, he felt a bit better about the world around him. "Just existing, being awake and alive and not at home. Feels pretty good. What's new with you?"

Chara smiled "similar, I mean I think I've been having a good time nowadays" she noted still playing till she reached the end of the song smiling

Percy hummed. "That's good. Things always get better, somehow or another. On that note... there is something that we should talk about. Vondila is having a meeting for everyone soon, has anyone mentioned it yet?"

Chara shook her head “no but I’ll be there if it’s to help everyone”

Percy nodded. "It will be a huge help, but first we just kind of have to ah-" he thought back to a comment Ana had made. "Lay out the welcome wagon. Let you in on something. The incubators don't always tell the whole truth, right?"

Chara stopped playing and looked at percy “... Eb said they never lie, but I guess it’s possible they just don’t mention something, but Percy... why bring up the incubators?

"They don't lie, yeah. They just don't feel like talking much. Eb, he's my incubator too. Maybe you've seen, but I like to let him chill out on my shoulders or... around and stuff. But," he pulled out the chain he'd started keeping around his neck with the ring on it. "Your soul gem. Have you ever thought about it much?"

Chara looked at her ring “not too much, I know using lots of magic leads to it going Dark. But why bring the soul gem up all of a sudden.”

"It's not all that sudden, it's just the uh, order that makes most sense to me. The main goal with these is to keep your head high, work through whatever background you have, and stay strong. The only hiccup is that they're more than just a piece of magical girl jewelry." He did almost hate the phrase 'magical girl' by now, but that wasn't here or there.

Chara turned it into its normal shape and looked at it thinking.... “when you say work through whatever background, what do you mean?... does having something like trauma affect it or something?” She asked considering her own background had some traumatic moments

He shrugged. "Well, I kinda have been working through my own background, lately. I realized that my happy home life wasn't good. It was codependent and emotionally abusive, and it messed me up. So when I do things as a magi, I have to be mindful, and keep it balanced in my head. Am I responding poorly because of my mother, or because it's a bad situation? Am I fine because I'm maladjusted to being a teenager, or am I fine because it's actually okay? Basically, just... growing up and getting therapy, in one way or another, so you have a clear head. Does that make sense?"

Chara sighed "more than you know..." gripping her covered arm, what she didn't realize was her bandages were slightly visible, he was one of the few to ever possibly spot it at the moment

Percy noticed the bandage, scratching one of his own across his nose. "If you want to talk about stuff, you can. Just don't think you have to, okay? None of this is to try and hurt you or make you do something you don't want. Right?"

Chara sighed "Well I've explained my story to Ana, Nessa and Von, nor do I expect it to be the last time..." she sighed ready to tell the story again, "My mom passed away after I was born, my father didn't want me in his life so I stayed with my grandparents, when they passed away when I was 12 I jumped from foster home to foster home. Less than a year ago my dad suddenly appeared claiming he was ready to be a family. Honestly I was desperate for stability so I agreed... but it was a big fat lie. He wanted a free maid and cook... and what he did... " gripping her arms "shows it was the worst house of them all... one day... he went too far so I ran and that's when I met Eb, I was tired, tired of living with him, tired of jumping from place to place. So I asked for the strength to escape that hell and find peace. So with new courage I told CPS what he was doing and told them that whatever family I was with would be my last till I could get my own place...." she sighed it always felt better telling others about it, especially when understanding why she is who she is.

That was a lot to take in. He gives himself a moment to process everything. He wanted to find the right words to say, but the only things in his mind were Ana's guidance for how to approach the conversation and the wish. He shook his head. "Fuck. That's not something anyone should have to go through."

Chara shook her head, “your right but that’s just how it is. And it lifts a lot off my shoulders every time I tell it” she said relaxing some

Percy really wasn't sure what to say. It was still a huge thing to say, and he was just expected to brush it off and move on? The emotional whiplash was getting to him, and he was still recovering from his fight with Ana. "Yeah. Back to the soul gem?"

She nods "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, what is it about the soul gem that you wanted to tell me?"

Percy decided to bite the bullet and nodded. "Basically, it's your soul. That's why we're keeping it safe and warm and why it fluctuates based on our moods, why I mentioned therapy. Keeping your spirits high and making sure it stays clear means that you will be in a better headspace as well, and vice versa."

Chara looked at her soul gem deep in thought, after awhile she spoke, "When I made my wish, something in the back of my mind told me there was more to it. but I was so desperate..." She took a deep breath, "Anyway. I now understand that our souls are in this... but Percy... tell me honestly... what happens when our souls go fully black?"

He had to admit that he was relieved that she followed the train of thought there. "That's part two. When you made the wish with Eb, did he mention that the wish we made was reality-bending? That it's like... One big miracle, the only one we get?"

Chara nods "he did yes, but how does that relate?"

"Patience, grasshopper." He joked, trying to lighten the mood with the old nickname. "The price of the miracle was us becoming magi. We fight witches and familiars. We do what we're told. But at the end of the road, either we... well, you've heard the whole 'die a hero or live long enough to become the villain' adage before, right? Magi become witches." It would be better to just say it and get it out there, right?

Chara looked at him then looked at her gem... this explains why the girls got upset when she accidentally humanized the last witch she fought. It explained the letter she received about grief being her fall. At the same time though... her life improved because of this wish, no longer in danger, no longer miserable, no longer craving stability, and most of all no longer emotionally weak. She also knew that when or if she becomes a witch, she can trust the others to end her if there was no other option. "I see... it's a lot to process... but, I understand now the true price we paid..." she then looked at percy, "hey, would it be strange to say that while I wish i had the chance to relieve the making of my wish knowing the truth, I also don't regret making it right now?..."

He nodded. "Let me guess, there's a moment of wishing you worded it differently, or asked for more? I think we all felt that. I don't regret mine either."

Chara shook her head, "my wish would remain the same, words and all... I didn't need more than emotional strength and that's what I got" she smiled turning her gem back into her ring

Percy hummed. Now that he's mentioned it, he considers what a third facet of his wish would be. "I might have added something about protecting- no, I didn't know Ana and Luis yet. Maybe something about knowing what people meant when they were confusing?"

Chara nods, "that wouldn't have been bad" she noted fully relaxing again, why her inner thoughts that first were frazzled slowly calmed down and was thinking rationally

He nodded again, with her. "Yeah. How are you doing? Do you have any questions?"

Chara shook her head, "I'm fine, It's just a lot to take in, but I know that like everyone can rely on me to help, I can rely on them if I ever feel overwhelmed

Percy nodded. "Right? Never feel like you can't trust us. It's alright." 


End file.
